Ciclo Eos: La mañana Después
by Pyrox the Dragon
Summary: Te amo...fueron las últimas palabras que cerraron el Ciclo de Leyendas. Ahora, una nueva era se cierne sobre nuestros protagonistas, una era llena de lágrimas, felicidad y dolor en busca de las memorias, de esos fantasmas del pasado que desaparecieron un día para no volver...


Capítulo I:

Desde el pasado al presente, y del temible futuro, se esconden los hilos que mueven nuestro destino. Mi tarea ha sido observar, pero mi corazón sigue siendo el mismo y no puede soportar las penas de las vidas perdidas en el tiempo. Las marionetas se ciernen ante mí como un trágico e infinito espectáculo. Las voces y los nombres son como dibujos en la arena, y solo las incesantes formas del paisaje conservan su eterna figura. ¿Dónde estás joven dragón, recubierto por la vieja gloria de tu imborrable nombre? ¿Dónde estás dulce doncella, que has logrado conservar en tu oscura figura la belleza de los cielos?

Si he de morir, no tengo a nadie a quien dejar mi tarea; si he de vivir, mi frágil mente quedará manchado de catástrofes. Atrapado en mi prisión, las horas, los días y los años se retuercen bajo mis ojos, avanzando y retrocediendo en la agónica tiranía del tiempo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nos han abandonado? Como un niño pequeño que pide a gritos y sollozos a su madre las razas han clamado por sus nombres en busca de respuestas, pero solo obtuvieron su silencio.

¿Cómo han dejado que pase? Vislumbrar sus rostros sin poder hacer nada, sin siquiera poder refugiarme en la paciencia. Recordar, en un último esfuerzo de mi mente, como las llamas me trasladaban hasta aquí. Temo perder la esperanza, temo perder ese último rayo de luz que me ayuda a contemplar la historia... Sin embargo, mientras pueda seguir de pie, mientras mi corazón impulse a mi cuerpo a seguir viviendo, sabré que no se ha terminado...

Las frágiles colinas brillaban ante la ausencia del verano, y los adoloridos pasos del pesado dragón verde se fundían con la delicadeza del terreno, mientras su cansada mirada viajaba de un contrincante al otro. Ya era demasiado anciano para esto, demasiado anciano.

Con un fuerte y estruendoso alarido que desgarró el silencio, el simio se arrojó hacia el con la fuerza de su ímpetu. La brisa se detuvo unos momentos sobre su rostro, y con un rápido y certero coletazo lo derribó sobre el suelo. Los dos restantes llevaron las manos a sus dagas, pero un fuerte zarpazo los dejos inertes sobre la hierba.

Él miró con expresión de desprecio a los sucios cadáveres y dijo:

-Cuerpos inútiles, fuerzas concentradas en tan patéticas figuras. No son más que cuerpos sin conciencia-y dicho esto, los aplastó bajo la tierra con un limpio coletazo- o mejor dicho, lo eran.

-No tuvieron otra elección, era lo que creían correcto.-Le dijo una voz familiar.

Y reconociendo la misteriosa voz, él le respondió:

-Todos la tienen, amigo mío, todos la tienen

El batir de sus alas provocaba desde hace rato una suave migraña en él, a la que ya estaba acostumbrado. Allí se encontraba, en aquel lugar que le despertaba tantos recuerdos como la vida misma. Miró fijamente la tierra reseca, y allí, frente al silencioso bosque y el susurro del arroyo, comenzó a hablar:

-Hubiese querido estar más tiempo con el tanto como ustedes, madre. Hubiese querido aprender del tanto como ustedes padre. Hubiese querido ver el suave brillo de sus ojos cuando ella le hablaba, y recordarlo de niño cuando este era nuestro hogar.-Su voz se tornaba triste, y vidriosos sus ojos- ¿Saben que es lo gracioso? Yo no, sinceramente, tratar de reír ya no es lo mío; la risa solo me resulta un antiguo recuerdo de mi pasado. Se ha sufrido tanto por lo que tanto se ha luchado, se ha perdido tanto lo que antes descansaba nuestro futuro. Vivir ya no tiene significado, es una pena mayor a la muerte.

Trataba de continuar en la misma posición, pero la fuerza de sus palabras agotaba a la de su cuerpo, por lo que tuvo que posarse sobre el suelo.

-¿Saben dónde está la ironía? ¡Que no fueron las fuerzas malignas ni el oscuro poder de un dragón púrpura! ¡Fuimos nosotros, madre! ¡Eran aquellos a quienes llamábamos hermanos, padre! ¡Arruinamos nuestro futuro! ¿A esto debíamos llegar? ¿Esto es lo que ellos hubieran anhelado?

No pudo contenerse más, y con un largo y doloroso gemido se postró ante la tumba de sus padres. Los tiempos no eran los mismos, todo había cambiado.

Las débiles luces de la nochejjjjbrillaban ante la omnipotente oscuridad de la noche. Por dentro, y en el amplio comedor, se hallaban varias familias de dragones, cenando y hablando con preocupación. Mientras tanto, unos pocos niños jugaban inocentes con sus imaginarias historias. Él los miró con la preocupación propia de la impotencia de una madre que no puede defender a sus hijos. Sumido como estaba en sus pensamientos, la familiar voz de Cazador lo sobresaltó:

-¿Has visto las estrellas últimamente? No recuerdo cuál fue la última vez que he visto tantas.

-Tantas- Se repitió-pero no puedo encontrar su figura.

-Todo se apaga de esa forma Volteer, tal vez lo único que logremos contener de nosotros mismos sea la esperanza, y ya no podemos confiar en ella.

Volteer notó un tono de cansancio en su voz, pero el continuó:

-Sabes bien que una noche como esta no durará para siempre- Dijo, negando con la cabeza- si eso llega a nosotros, no podremos proteger el templo.

Su voz temblaba, sabía bien lo que eso significaba para Volteer: toda su paz desperdiciada, todos los esfuerzos echados a la llama de la guerra, al igual que los recuerdos...

-¿No nos queda tiempo? ¿Entonces qué? ¿Viviremos como nómadas para siempre? ¿Cómo podemos sacrificarlo, abandonarlo? ¡Es lo único que tenemos!

-¿Que vale más Volteer? ¿La vida de las familias o la de un templo? ¿Ellos no representan nada para ti?

-¡Podríamos defenderlo! Podríamos...

-¡Podríamos que, Volteer! ¡Cuantos días de tu vida esperas una supuesta salvación! ¿Cuantas horas puedes pasar tratando de buscar una supuesta solución, una falsa salida? ¡Ellos ya no están! Ellos nos han abandonado.-

-Ellos no fueron Cazador, fuimos nosotros.

Miró el horizonte, tratando de blanquearlo con la vista, de borrar todo el peligro con solo el esfuerzo de su mente. Reconoció ese fulgor que se abría paso sobre los árboles del bosque, lo reconocería en cualquier parte.

La guerra había llegado hacia ellos.


End file.
